Welcome Favor
by leightb11
Summary: Oneshot involving a vampire Bella helping Rosalie and Alice get revenge on the Cullen Boys


A/n:the idea just popped into my head, I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

"So…Bella, let's say as a welcome to Forks favor for us, you put those powers of yours to good use…" Rosalie trailed off and I began to worry about what she had in mind.

I met Rosalie and Alice when I went for a quick trip to Port Angeles. It's not very often that you run into other vampires and at first we were a little defensive. They were in Port Angeles for a quick spa trip before school started for the year and I ran into them in the middle of a mani-pedi.

_I just picked up my custom Porsche Boxster and want to go the spa for a few hours. Being a vampire means that I can't enjoy many spa treatments but going through the simple acts help me relax for the day._

_I walk into the spa when I sense two vampires somewhere inside of the building. One has a power; visions of the future would be a great addition to my offensive powers. I continued to walk when a vision begins._

_Two vampires, one a small pixie with dark hair, the other a blond bombshell are staring at me with curiosity on their faces. I step forward and a met by the smaller of the two, "I'm Alice, but you already know that. Why don't you come chat with us?" _

I had spent the past few hours telling Rosalie and Alice my life story and about my power to acquire others powers. I had also told them about my stay with the Denali coven and my recent power acquired from Tanya and her sisters, the power of seduction.

After going over the plan with Rosalie and Alice one more time I went back to my small house in Forks to get dressed.

I went through my closet unable to choose what to wear, I want to make sure that I looked sexy in order to pull off the prank but didn't want to look like a complete slut on my first day of school. Alice must have seen my problems with my closet because I saw my cell phone ring and ran into the room to pick it up.

"Hey Alice, I saw you call me about what you saw me wear for school," I smiled as I thought about the absurdity of the sentence.

"Oh, really, than I guess you know what I'm going to tell you miss smarty pants," she countered.

"Don't worry. I won't look. I'll let you tell me. After all if I just copy it from my vision I'll probably mess up," I teased her.

"But, why can I only tell you?" she whined, "Can't I just pop over and help you figure something out?"

"Alice, you just got back home. What will Jasper think of you not being home before the first day of school?" She was making no sense and if she didn't play this right the prank would be over before it started.

"Who says Rose and I went home??"

"Alice, What The Hell are you talking about? You lef…" I was interrupted when I heard a knock at the front door. I used my new power, courteous of Alice, and saw the devil herself waiting on my front porch with Rosalie; she was bouncing slightly with excitement.

I closed my phone and ran down the stairs to get the door before she made a dent in my porch floor. She ran past me up the stair through my bedroom and into my closet. I shared a glance at Rosalie who looked extremely amused at this situation as we heard Alice tearing through my stuff.

"Ooo Bella!!" she squealed, "You DO have a fashion sense!!!" I laughed and followed Rosalie upstairs to access the damage done."

"Bella, you may have a fashion sense but we still have a lot of work to do before you walk into that school," Alice said matter-of factly.

"Thank you Alice you make me feel so very confident about myself and this plan.." I complained sarcastically.

"Don't worry Bella," Rosalie stepped in, and put her hand on my shoulder, "it doesn't matter to me whether you fail or not."

I shrugged and turned back to Alice who was now knee deep in clothing; although not difficult considering her size it was still interesting to see. I decided a distraction was in order if I wanted to maintain some dignity for this day, "Alice, I want to show you something!"

"What, what, what?" Alice began to bounce in anticipation.

I laughed and walked down the stairs, keeping my decision blurred by changing my mind every second or two. "Bella this is unfair," Alice whined. "Just follow me Alice; you'll like it I promise."

I walked into the garage, the part of the house I insisted on having redone to hold onto my baby. I lifted my hand to flip the light switch and stood back to watch Alice and Rosalie drool.

"Oh Bella, I have a Porsche too! We can drive together! Except yours is custom, why didn't I have my Porsche custom made. Silly me, I just…" I looked away from Alice to Rosalie who I knew from talking to earlier loved to work on cars.

Rosalie let a whistle, "Shit Bella I love the paint job. Midnight blue finish, with gray soft top and yellow wheels." Rosalie walked to the other side and got into the car. "7-speed with custom seats to match the top and wheels. Bella, I think I'm going to really like having you around."

I laughed and decided to let Alice drive my car in order to get her out of my closet for a few minutes.

After Alice left for a few minutes I pulled Rosalie upstairs and we went to search for the perfect outfit. Ten minutes later I was about to put my shoe choice on the floor when Alice runs in with a scowl on her face.

"You two tried to plan the outfit without me! I am hurt," she faked fainting on the floor and let out a sob.

"Alice don't you want to see what Rose and I picked out?"

She looked up at me, "Of course, but you know that I have already seen it and I must say that it is really good."

Alice stood up and walked over to my bed running a finger over the silk of my shirt, "Jasper will love the rebellious hat while Edward will like the classic silk and Emmett will just like the fact that the shirt is thin and you will have cleavage."

I stood back with my mouth open for a brief second while I processed her remark.

Rosalie chimed in "Don't worry Bella, the shoes will have them eating out of your hand. Come on off to make up."

I took one more look at the outfit on my bed. I was going to wear a black fedora with a brown ribbon, a simple white v-neck shirt, high waist jeans and leopard printed heels.

I walked over to the bathroom that adjoined my bedroom and stopped in surprise when I saw the amounts of make-up and hair products sitting on my counter.

"Girls, I AM a vampire. I don't think I need that much stuff," I protested.

"Don't worry Bella, this is just for fun. You won't be wearing that much," assured Alice.

I sat down meekly in the chair and prepared for the imminent battle. I watched Alice take my long brown hair and straighten it so I looked like a hair commercial. Rosalie was in charge of makeup; seeing how we don't use foundation she used a cream blush on my cheeks along with some mascara. To finish she put on gold eye shadow to complement the brown eyeliner and my red lips. As I sat in front of the mirror I thought back to why we were doing this in the first place.

"_Rosalie, Alice I will help you with this prank seeing that no one will get hurt but may I ask why?" _

_Rosalie and Alice looked at each other before Rose launched into an epic tale of how their mates and brother Edward had pranked them before their weekend getaway. Apparently Jasper and Edward were becoming frustrated with the girls desire to shop for school and their nervousness and excitement about the first day of school when they had been to school so many times previous. To stop the girls all of the boys took the new clothes that Rose and Alice had bought and burned them out in the forest behind the house. As payback the girls were planning on having Rosalie dismember their cars, but since I came along they found this to be a better plan. _

_The girls wanted me to use every bit of my power to seduce the boys and get evidence. Then I would use the power Alice said I would acquire from Jasper to make them feel extremely guilty. Finally the girls would confront them with the pictures and they would do whatever the girls asked. Even though their brother Edward did not have a mate he was a proper gentleman through and through causing him to fall into the plan as well._

"Bella, time to get going. We have a one hour before school starts and are running behind schedule," Alice spoke pulling me out of my reveries. "Remember that you have to stay in the office until lunch when you can walk into the cafeteria. I will give you a signal so we can have the boys guards down."

Rosalie and Alice left allowing me to move about my house cleaning up before heading upstairs to get dressed. I looked over to the mirror on my far wall. The outfit was perfect because it didn't scream sexy; it just gave little hints that the girls said would drive the boys crazy. I left for school a few minutes late seeing that I didn't need to be there until lunch anyway.

I pulled my car into a free spot by a building that I assumed to be the front office. I searched the future to make sure the day was going according to plan. After everything seemed in order I walked to the front office under the cover of the clouds.

The front office was full of warm air from the heater and cheap perfume worn by the receptionist, Mrs. Cope, read her nametag. She looked up at me, surprise crossing her features as she took in my appearance. "Hello, I am Isabella Swan. The new student," I said smoothly in hopes to break her of her day dream. "Yes, Isabella Swan daughter of the late Renee and Charlie Swan," she muttered to herself, of course I could her every word and every beating of her heart. I needed to stay in here for a while so no one would see the "new student" until lunch. "Mrs. Cope, I would like to meet with the principle if you don't mind," I tried in an attempt to stay. "Sure dear, that will not be a problem," she replied kindly.

I walked down the short hallway to the principal's office. I raised my hand to knock, before I could the door was opened and revealed a middle aged, balding man. His eyes raked over my body and I began to feel uncomfortable with this plan to wait in the office. He offered me a seat after introducing himself as "Principle Turner, but you can call me T". I pulled out my cell phone and decided to text Alice that I needed a plan B for this morning.

Before I had even finished my message the screen flashed displaying , NEW TEXT FROM ALICE C. "B, you will just have to hang in there for 20 minutes and then the principle will be called out allowing you to stay there for the rest of the morning." _Thank you God! _I replied a thank you to Alice and proceeded to try and keep the topic school related.

As Alice predicted and I confirmed exactly 20 minutes and 32 seconds later the principle was called out into the campus leaving me to sit and enjoy my morning. I began to read _Wuthering Heights_ and after reading in 3 or 4 times I was able to leave to go to the cafeteria.

I checked over my make-up one more time letting all of my confidence flow. My phone buzzed signaling from Alice that it was time to get the show on the road. As planned I began to let my powers flow as I walked to the side entrance of the cafeteria. Rosalie and Alice had promised that this entrance would cause all eyes on me and make it the plan a huge success.

I took an unnecessary breath to prepare myself and pushed the cafeteria door open let my power fill the room with desire and lust as I did so. I raised my hand to my hat and lifted it to let my concealed hair fall down so it lay silky straight across my back, after placing my hat back I smiled around the room. Alice and Rose were prepared so they didn't drool or do anything embarrassing as I opened the door, sadly some of the humans did not fare as well.

As I took my first steps inside I surveyed the cafeteria, I could see that Alice and her family were positioned in a table facing the doors and all 3 men had their mouths slightly open. Some of the human males had dropped their trays in an attempt to hide the fact that my entrance had given them raging hard-ons.

Some of the girls had stopped talking and their eyes had glazed over. _Whoops!_ I may have used just a little too much of my power, but it was too late to take back the amount of power I had used. I walked over to the salad bar acting as if nothing had happen, and grabbed and apple and a water bottle. After paying I let the bottle slip through my fingers just as I let another wave of desire hit the room. I bend down to pick up my water facing away from the Cullen table, when I heard the sharp intake of break I smirked knowing my plan was going well.

I had copied the powers of the other vampires during my wait and I was definitely going to use them to my advantage. I let the thoughts of the Cullen boys enter my mind and was please with the reactions to my performance. The thoughts ranged from "Wow, she is gorgeous" to some very visual graphics of what they would do to me, which I assumed came from Emmett.

I walked over to the table Alice had told me to sit at and flipped the chair around so that I straddled it. I picked up my apple and twirled it around my fingers watching the reactions around the room. I made a show of stretching my arms above my head and was positive that every eye was watching me and that this was going to be a success.

I picked up my book and began to read, ready for the next phase of the plan. Tanya and her sisters never felt the need to test their powers like I had; I learned that when I concentrated I could use this power to play out very realistic fantasies.

Rosalie and Alice slipped from the room and went to the kitchen where they could watch and document. I looked over and locked my eyes with Jaspers'; he would be the first victim. I smirked and looked back to my book letting the images flow. He had me pinned against the wall while he tore my clothes away from my body; I was flat against the cafeteria table as he ravished me with his mouth; he was pinned under me as I rode him. I sent one more image of us at the cafeteria doors as the clock behind us read 1:15.

I pulled away from Jasper's mind and moved to look at Emmett, he would be the easiest.

I filled my mind with images and scenarios, courteous of Rosalie, I dressed in leather holding a whip; he covered in blood as I licked it off of him; him bound and gagged as I tortured and teased him on the bed. I send one more image as I had with Jasper but we were in the gym and the clock read 1:53.

I looked to Edward, admiring how handsome he was and how he would look above me as I writhed underneath of him; he had me against a tree in the forest surrounding the school; me looking up at him through my lashes as I knelt in front of him preparing to… I sent him one last images like I had done to his brothers but I placed us in the desert parking lot leaning against my car, the clock on the dash read 2:40.

Lunch let out at 1:00 and I walked over to the trash to get rid of my lunch before throwing one more wink at the Cullen table. I walked outside and leaned back against the doors to wait for Jasper. He came outside, alone at 1:14 and I move closer to him pinning him against the wall. I ran my hand down his stomach and cupped him through his pants as he let out a small growl; I smiled and licked my up to his ear, where I whispered "revenge".

I gave myself sometime to prepare for Emmett before heading over to the empty gym. When I looked at the clock it was 1:50 and Emmett would be arriving soon. Rosalie was sitting behind the bleachers waiting to get a perfect shot when Emmett walked in. I looked up at him and smiled before I let him walk over to where I was sitting on the bleachers. I was eye-level with his waist as I leaned forward and ran my teeth across the zipper of his jeans. He let out a small his as a kissed the bulge in his pants and leaned up to whisper in his ear "is always".

I walked around outside after leaving Emmett in the gym and waited till I saw Edward head outside. I walked to my car and bit my lip when I saw him leaning against my car; he was like a fucking car commercial. I pulled his hips into my and kissed him roughly letting my tongue explore his mouth. I ground my hips into him as whispered against his lips "sweet".

When I went inside I was greeted by applause from Rose and Alice saying that they would be so guild the girls would have them eating out of their palms for weeks. All I could think about was the shock that went through me when I kissed Edward.

* * *

Review Please- I know you want to


End file.
